La Heredera del Señor Tenebroso
by MirandaLightwoodO'Shea
Summary: Leo Daniels es un chico normal, a excepción de que es fan de la franquicia de Harry Potter y siempre está hablando o haciendo algo relacionado a ello. Un día decide ir a un campamento a cambio de que su amiga, Amy, lea los libros escritos por Rowling. Mientras estaba él ahí, ve unas extrañas luces en el bosque y decide ir a investigar, sin saber que su vida cambiará para siempre.


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling a excepción de algunos personajes como Leo, Amy y Alhena. La trama es mía, aunque recibí un poco de ayuda de otros integrantes del equipo de Entre Tinta y Papel.**

* * *

_Stars are only be visible in darkness,_  
_Fear is ever-changing and evolving_  
_And I, I can poison these eyes_  
_And I, I feel so alive!_

_Nobody can save you now_  
_The king is down_  
_It's do or die_  
_Nobody can save you now_  
_Nowhere safe_  
_It's the battle cry_  
_It's the battle cry_  
_Battle cry! _  
_Nobody can save you now_  
_It's do or die_

_-Imagine Dragons,‟Battle Cry‟  
_

**1**

**Prólogo**

El chico corría y corría por el callejón en la noche, tomado de la mano de su hermanita. No podía dejar que _ella_ los alcanzará, ni siquiera traía su varita y no podía usar la aparición… Podía escuchar pasos detrás de él pero no se atrevía a mirar atrás. El callejón era oscuro y estaba desierto, normalmente se usaba de salida para el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, pero este estaba cerrado. El chico se topó con una cerca, podía treparla pero su hermana no, era demasiado pequeña... Ella gritó y se aferró a él, se dio la vuelta y se topó con _ella, Alhena_. Era alta y joven, sus rizos negros caían en cascada hasta su cintura. Estaba vestida de negro y tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Dónde está? — preguntó Alhena.

—No lo sé—Dijo jadeando después de tanto correr pero su cara reflejaba determinación.

—Yo sé que tú lo sabes. Dime donde esta y los dejare ir en paz.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. — Apartó a la niña, no quería que saliera herida.

—Ya veo, hay que refrescarte la memoria. ¡CRUCIO!

Sintió como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor, lo único que quería era que se acabara… pero él no le diría nada.

—¿DÓNDE ESTÁ? — gritó Alhena con sus ojos ardiendo.

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Crucio. — Canturreó ella.

Él comenzó a gritar, el dolor era insoportable. Su hermanita lloraba y se había acurrucado junto a la pared.

—Me lo vas a decir. Quieras o no.

—Nunca.

—Ya veo. — caminó hacia la niña. —veamos si cambias de opinión ¡CRUCIO!

La niña comenzó a aullar de dolor, su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía… eso era demasiado. Si había algo más insoportable que ser lastimado era ver como tus seres queridos sufrían. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, jalando su cabello e intentando poder pensar.

—¡Basta, basta! ¡Te lo diré!

Pero Alhena no se detenía, hasta parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de la pequeña.

—¡Está en Estados Unidos! ¡Déjala en paz! — su voz había sonado como un graznido hasta para sus propios oídos.

—¿Ya ves? Ahora si nos entendemos, no me has dicho en que parte, pero creo que seré capaz de averiguarlo... —Se giró de nuevo hacia la niña. — Imperio. Ve a la mansión Potter y diles que el Señor Tenebroso se alzará de nuevo y esta vez no podrán hacer nada para detenerlo…

Y entonces él vio cómo su hermana se alejaba de él y como sería la última vez que la vería. Hasta ahora iba cayendo en cuenta, todo se había acabado. Al menos para él.

«Lo siento» pensó mientras se le venían imágenes de su familia a la cabeza.

Alhena lo miró.

—No sabes cuánto lamento hacer esto, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que alguien más lo sepa. Adiós, querido amigo. ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Lo último de lo que fue consciente fue de un rayo de luz verde mientras todo se oscurecía y de cómo una estruendosa carcajada resonaba rompiendo el silencio.

* * *

**Y bueno, espero que les guste este fic. Está situado unos cuantos años después del epilogo de las Reliquias de la Muerte y creo que es obvio que contiene spoilers del mismo. Esto es como una especie de prólogo. El primer capítulo lo subiré a más tardar el 25 de Junio, así que no se preocupen si no actualizo pronto. Si me dejan un Review sería muy feliz, se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias.**

**-Miranda**


End file.
